


Little Angel

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be why Kelly told her father to go. During Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This might be why Kelly said to go back to her Daddy.

Little Angel

I watch as my Daddy's senior field agent revive my childhood friend Maddie and my Daddy. He looks so scared and very troubled. He dove into the water to save both Maddie and my Daddy. I know my Daddy wants to leave to be with us, but I can't let him do that.

I see the trust and the relationship between my Daddy and Tony between the years. I watched from afar for years as my Daddy first met Tony and saw over time that he saw Tony as a son. He let him stay at his house. I see that they have dinners together from time to time.

I think he would have made a great older brother. I know that he never had a good relationship with his own father and thinks of my Daddy as his own father. My Daddy was probably the only one that cares for him and you can tell that Tony cares for my Daddy too. He would have protected me as best as he could if he was my brother and had been allowed to grow up with me. I know that Mommy would have loved him. She would have seen that scared little boy and give him lots and lots of love.

I tell my Daddy to go back because Tony needs him. He needs him more than we need him right now. He needs a father and I can't take that away from him because in my heart he's my brother.

The End


End file.
